


Solemn.

by DailyLife



Category: law & order svu
Genre: Blood, Crying, Death, F/M, Gen, Grief, Guns, President, SVU - Freeform, hero - Freeform, power, powerful people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael saves Olivias life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn.

God, nobody could see this day coming. Nobody wanted too. Nobody needed too. And now it's here. But it's different.

It's different in so many ways that Olivia could not take it. Not it. Not the condolences from people high up as far as the President of the United States. Not the guilt. Definitely not the guilt.

...

Filthy, greedy bastard.

That's what Olivia thought of the mayor of New York City and she would be damned if she was going to let that man she at his funeral. 

...

The people arrived outside hours before the funeral was planned to begin. The sea of blue and back in the streets from the edge of Manhattan to the Bronx was just the thing that she needed to keep her nerves down.

The sea of blue and black. Police officials, officers, district attorney's, lawyers, victims, detectives, sergeants and captains from all around the country and the world. On the way in she had passed a female officer from Dallas, Texas and a male detective from Rogers, Arkansas the behind them was an male captain from Madrid, Spain. All of them were here to honor his sacrifice.

...

The morning of December 19th was one of the greatest morning of the SVU squads careers. They had gotten the conviction of one of the largest serial rapists and put him in, behind bars, for eternity. So Fin, Nick, Amanda, Rafael and Olivia left the courthouse on that morning in great spirits. When outside they found the usual circus of media, they found a protest to let, Samson Dalia, free because of his apparent contributions to the community.

One of the protesters had a gun.

...

She didn't think she could see his body like that, with the fact that she knew he had taken a great deal of damage to the face when saving her.

•••

She stood before the pulpit, red eyed, fighting back tears as she introduced her self. She wore her standard uniform, due respect and request, in front of some of the most powerful people in the country and the world; in front of thousands of officers watching outside and millions watching at home. "Hello, I am Sargent Olivia Benson from the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan and I am Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba's girlfriend. I- in hand want to say thank you to the President, Vice President, FBI Director, CIA Director, Head of Federal Defense, Chief of Police, Chief of Detectives, Secretary of Defense and my squad along with my former Captain Don Cragen and former Sargent John Munch for attending" she fought back tears and a sob "for attending District Attorney Barba's funeral today."

The people in the crowd were well dressed, mostly uniforms because of the amount of officers and officials but tux's and blouses were also visible. His mother and sister was there, both of them sobbing quietly as they had both spoken just before Olivia and Liv had felt so much guilt towards them also. Even though they had told her so many times that it wasn't her fault and that she couldn't have stopped it.

She continued "I don't need to say I munch about Rafael. He was a man of justice, rights and caffeine" she managed a smile when she said caffeine "We- Myself and squad all thought this day would come but not for this we thought we would be sitting here without the most powerful people in the world and without millions of viewers because of his slight- his caffeine addiction, not because of his act of bravery, courage and selflessness. I cannot foresee any future without his presence known in my office, IBA's offices or the district attorney's offices. He will not be forgotten and will always be lifted up in the highest of speaking as long as we live.. Thank you. Now I will turn it too President Barack Obama."

Olivia who looked sharp as she wore her crisp blue uniform and deeply sadden by the events that had occurred just under 3 weeks ago, turned from the microphone to the approaching President. Liv shook his hand, he gave a consoling pat on the hand while doing so. She returned to her seat were the only picture that Rafael liked of himself was sitting on the chair and around the frame of the picture was Rafael's golden crusifix. She picked up the picture, sat down and held it against her chest as the president started speaking.

"Thank you Miss Benson.. As we all know, ADA Rafael Barba fought for the victims. He once told a co worker that he never really thought of the victims as victims until he moved to the Manhatten Special Victims Unit. He. Had just gotten done with getting justice for a victim when Barba jumping infront of the detective, saving her life but taking his. He will be remembered for this and we shall remember him from the great things that he had did. I wish I could spoken to the brave man before he made his sacrifice but I did not get the opportunity. In honor of ADA Barba myself, Biden and several others have put together 19 million dollars to put into the system to help test the backlog of rape kits in his name. Thank you." 

And he walked from the microphone and sat back down, the room filled with sorrow again as herself, Munch, Fin, Cragen and several others stood back up as his casket was lifted up from its current place and position by Paul bearers and walked outside.

She could hear the silence of crowd as she walked outside with his picture, the ones who stood at attention were the ones just outside of the funeral home.

As they were placing his casket in the back of the car to go to the burial site, the President and Munch stood on ether side of her, trying to comfort her while Amanda held Noah close to her and behind them.

Rafael had really been the best thing to happen to her.

•••

Rafael had pulled Olivia back up to the top of the stairs to the courthouse to speak with her for a moment when someone screamed from the bottom of the stairs to the courthouse.

They both turned their heads to look a what the commotion was about, Barba's left hand settled on the space just above Olivia left elbow as they did so. 

Barba, wearing a pinstriped suit with an unusual dark red tie with some cobalt and yellow design, saw it first.

The gun in a frantic mans hands gleamed in the mid day sun and was the most visible thing at the moment as it was trained in his and Liv's direction.

Olivia, in a dark blue blouse a blazer and dress pants, also saw the gun, pointed at them and took a deep, sharp breath through her nose, something she had picked up from Barba, as she looked from him to the gun.

They, both at the time, were stand right next to each other, facing each other actually. 

The man frantically ran towards them, yelling something about his brother or something like that, waving his gun around like a kite in the air.

They both faced forwards towards the gun and Rafael took a slight step forward.

The gun wasn't aimed for Barba, but for Benson. And only 15 yards away the man shot, the sound piercing the air and forcing screams out of the innocent bystanders. 

When he heard it, he did the only thing he could do, save benson. He stepped in front of her shoving her back, the bullets point of impact was in his left temple.

She stumbled back as he staggered forwards and fell.

He was the one who saved her.

•••


End file.
